She Will Be Loved
by LyG4ever
Summary: How does Gordo feel after watching his beautiful best friend whom his in love with going with the wrong guys, and never noticing him, who was always there?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'She Will Be Loved' belongs to Maroon 5.**

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen"  
_"-Prom Queen, Lizzie McGuire!"  
_"She had some trouble with herself"  
_She squealed and started to make her way up to stage, but tripped.  
_"He was always there to help her"  
_He ran to her side and held her.  
_"She always belonged to someone else"  
_She smiled at him then ran to hold Ethan's hand.

_

* * *

_

_"I drove for miles and miles"  
_She cried as she drove to his house._  
"And wound up at your door"  
_She got out of the car and stood in front of his door._  
"I've had you so many times but somehow"  
_He opened it and they both jumped._  
"I want more"  
_He looked at her tear stained face.

_"I don't mind spending everyday"  
_"...E-Ethan cheated on me!"  
_"Out on your corner in the pouring rain"  
_He hugged her. "Did you break up with him?"  
_"Look for the girl with the broken smile"  
_"How could I? I love'em!"  
_"Ask her if she wants to stay awhile"  
_"Wanna come in? It's storming", he said.  
_"And she will be loved"  
_She nodded and sat in front of the fireplace, shivering.  
_"She will be loved"  
_He held her a cover and she cried.

* * *

_"Tap on my window knock on my door"  
_She heard a tap and went to open her window._  
"I want to make you feel beautiful"  
_"Gordo?", she asked, crying._  
"I know I tend to get so insecure"  
_"He broke up with me!" he hugged her and stroke her hair._  
"It doesn't matter anymore"  
_"Um... Liz? ...I-I love you" 

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies"  
_She got out of his embrace.  
_"It's compromise that moves us along"  
_"But... why?" You're my best friend!"  
_"My heart is full and my door's always open"  
_He sighed and got out by the window, after giving her one last glance.  
_"You can come anytime you want"  
_She felt her heart (what was left from it) was shattering.

* * *

_"I don't mind spending everyday"  
_She drove to the park, it was still storming, but she didn't care.  
_"Out on your corner in the pouring rain"  
_He saw a pink Toyota park next to him.  
_"Look for the girl with the broken smile"  
_She got out of it and walked towards him.  
_"Ask her if she wants to stay awhile"  
_He stared at her.  
_"And she will be loved"  
_"Gordo, I'm sorry I reacted like that, it's just..."  
_"She will be loved"  
_"...you're like my brother"  
_"And she will be loved"  
_He sighed. "How do you feel?", he inquired. "Right now"  
_"And she will be loved"  
_"Um... scared?"

_"I know where you hide"  
_"What more?"  
_"Alone in your car"  
_"Confused..."  
_"Know all of the things that make you who you are"  
_"Which is why I think we should... take this as a good thing and say 'goodbye'..."  
_"I know that goodbye"  
_"I won't say 'goodbye' to you", he stated.  
_"Means nothing at all"  
_"I'd prefer a 'see ya later'", he said and ran to his house.  
_"Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls"  
_She fell on her knees and cried.

* * *

_"Tap on my window, knock on my door"  
_He was listening to some music in his bedroom, then heard a knock._  
"I want to make you feel beautiful"  
_"...Gordo?" he smiled. 

_"I don't mind spending everyday"  
_She ran to his arms.  
_"Out on your corner in the pouring rain"  
_"I'm scared...", she said.  
_"Look for the girl with the broken smile"  
_"That's what you feel like when you know you're loved", he said.  
_"Ask her if she wants to stay a while"  
_She buried her head on his chest, his head was inclined to hers.  
_"And she will be loved"  
_She looked up and their eyes met.  
_"And she will be loved"  
_She smiled when she saw his eyes were filled of love. Pure love, for her.  
_"And she will be loved"  
_They danced while they listened to the end of their song.  
_"And she will be loved"  
_He leaned in and kissed her.

End of chapter.


End file.
